


You Make Me Feel This Way

by withoutapast



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Clexa Week 2017, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutapast/pseuds/withoutapast
Summary: AU: The 100 came down followed shortly by The Ark. Skaikru and Trikru didn’t get embroiled in war or forge an alliance with one another before the Mountain fell. Clarke gets captured by Azgeda then delivered to Lexa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Clexa Week 2017. Not really sure what category this fits into? Also, unedited... shouldn't have been writing this in the first place, definitely don't have time to edit it. Grad school is the best (I'm not kidding), but it may kill me.

“Heda!”

“The ambassador from Azgeda,” Indra leaned over the throne and whispered.

Lexa dipped her chin, “Enter!”

The ambassador strode in, two guards in tow, and dropped a knee. “Heda.”

“Ambassador,” Lexa acknowledged. “Rise.”

“Heda, I have come on an errand on behalf of my queen.”

“And what does Nia want?” Lexa barely bothered to contain her annoyance.

“To give you this,” the ambassador swung an arm out and stepped aside. Lexa’s eyebrows rose as her eyes fell to the figure held between the two guards. 

“What’s this?”

“A gesture of good will to demonstrate Queen Nia’s loyalty.” The ambassador nodded to the guards who lifted the figure and carried it forward, depositing it at Lexa’s feet. Lexa immediately stood and knelt over the captive. “A Skaikru prisoner. We have reason to believe she’s of some value to Skaikru leadership. If you’re looking for leverage, she’s it. Or, if you’re looking for something else… Nia observed that this one is…to your tastes.” The ambassador smiled. “Either way, she’s yours.” He shrugged and motioned to his guards, who made their way to the door. “Queen Nia hopes you accept this gift. Heda,” he bid farewell.

Lexa brushed the matted hair from the girl’s face revealing ocean eyes that made her catch her breath. “What is your name?”

The girl’s chapped lips parted and the voice that came from them was equally as dry. “Clarke.”

“Klark,” Lexa repeated, tasting the name. “Can you stand?” Clarke nodded, so Lexa helped her get up. Lexa took in the girl’s appearance. Stained and torn clothes, which appeared more rags than anything else, hung from her. What skin was visible was dirty or wounded. Lexa wasn’t sure how long the girl had been locked away, but from the looks of her, it’d been a while. “Are you hungry.” Clarke nodded enthusiastically, her blue eyes widening. “When was the last time you ate?” 

“I don’t know.”

“How long were you a prisoner?”

“I’m not sure. After a week I stopped counting…wait…were?”

“Yes, were. Let’s get you food and we’ll talk more.”

Food was delivered to Lexa’s room where Clarke sat clothed in Grounder attire. Lexa’s handmaiden had helped the girl wash up and change, reporting to the Commander the state of her injuries, which were apparently widespread but minor.

Clarke had intended to show restraint, but when steaming food was placed in front of her, all resolve dissolved. When forced to break for breath, Clarke looked up almost guiltily at Lexa. “I swear I have manners, I’m just…” 

Lexa shook her head and smiled. “Eat, Klark.”

When Clarke had eaten almost everything offered, she sighed. “I think I’m finally full.”

“Are you sure?”

Clarke smiled and nodded. “Thank you.” Clarke hesitated, searching for the right words, and Lexa knew before she spoke what she was going to ask.

“You’re not a prisoner.”

“I’m not.”

“No.”

“I’m free to leave?”

“I’d prefer you to stay.”

“And if I still want to go?”

“I’ll return you to your people.”

“Just like that.”

“With conditions.”

Clarke nodded. “I am a prisoner.”

“You’re my guest.”

“Usually guests worry about overstaying their welcome. Seems like my worry is the opposite.”

“Klark,” Lexa sighed. “Why did Nia take you as a prisoner?”

“Because my mother is the chancellor.”

“And?”

“What do you mean ‘and’?”

“Klark, your relationship to the chancellor explains why you were a target for the kidnapping but not the motivation behind it. Did Azgeda have some quarrel with Skaikru?”

“Nothing new… the continuing resentment that we were included in the alliance.”

“So why then?”

“I don’t know,” Clarke admitted. 

“Me either,” Lexa acknowledged. “That’s what worries me. I’m missing something.”

“The ambassador said something about a demonstration of loyalty.”

Lexa scoffed, “Nia’s not loyal,” before muttering, “Your delivery is a distraction maybe.”

“Distraction?” Clarke huffed. “I heard the ambassador, you know. Whatever your tastes are, I’m not…”

Lexa sputtered, “Not what I meant! If Nia gets me embroiled in a scuffle with Skaikru over your return, my attention will be on you not her. Besides, my lovers aren’t distractions, Klark.”

Clarke had the good grace to blush, “Sorry, I just… I thought…sorry.”

“It’s fine, Klark. I won’t touch you,” she promised, her eyes dropping. “I’m not keeping you here to take advantage of you. I wouldn’t…No matter what Nia’s ambassador implied.” Lexa’s frown slowly turned upward into a smirk, “And Nia doesn’t know what my tastes are, just what they aren’t.”

At Clarke felt a rush at hearing Lexa’s triumphant and almost teasing tone, she felt something else sink within her. “I’m not your type?”

That wiped the smirk from Lexa’s face, but she quickly regained her composure. “I didn’t say that,” she said, rising.

Clarke, hearing the same teasing in Lexa’s voice as before, swallowed. “Where are you going?”

“To see if your room is ready.”

“My room?”

“Yes. Stay with me for a month, Klark. Give me time to investigate Nia’s intentions.”

“And if that isn’t enough to do that?”

“Even then, if you still want to leave, I’ll return you to your mother.”

“With conditions?” Clarke raised a brow.

“No.” Clarke bit her lip in consideration. “I promise to treat you as an honored guest.” 

“What does mean? What will I do all day?”

“Whatever you want.”

“A month is a long time.”

“Please, Klark.” Clarke was surprised by the change in tone. Lexa’s voice had dropped slightly and, unless her ears were deceiving her, it carried a trace of…. pleading.

“Okay.”

“Thank you,” Lexa breathed out, in apparent relief.

“But only if I can be with you.”

“What?”

“I don't want to be abandoned to sit alone all day like a dog. I want to be a part of council meetings and…”

“No.”

“No?”

“I don’t trust you.”

“You don’t trust me? Who is the prisoner here?”

“That’s not a matter of trust. You are mine…”

“Yours?”

“…whether you trust me or not. Nia dropped you in my lap. I’d be a fool to accept her gift…”

“I’m a gift?”

“…at face value.”

“You think I’m Nia’s spy? After everything she did to me?” Clarke eyes started to water.

“I don’t know what she did to you, Klark,” Lexa sighed. “I don’t know you.”

“So get to know me,” Clark practically shouted, slamming her hands down. 

“I intend do.” Lexa said, moving to leave.

“Don’t leave.”

“I have to check your room—“

“I don't want a room.”

“You agreed—“

“I don’t want my own room, I mean.”

“What do you want then?”

“I don't want to be alone.”

“That’s not what I asked, Klark.”

“I want to stay here with you.”

“Klark…”

“I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“If Nia wanted to get to me—“

“This isn’t Nia, this is me. I know you have no reason to believe me.”

And Lexa didn’t. Until midnight when her guard was pounding on her door to report screams coming from Clarke’s room. When Lexa arrived, bleary-eyed and edgy, she found the girl wracked with sobs. Whatever sleep lingered, quickly left and Lexa reached out to touch her. Her fingers traced up her arm to her back where they started to rub soothing circles. “Shhh,”Lexa cooed as had when tending to small children in Polis. She moved to sit on the bed, continuing to whisper words of comfort as she did so. 

She stayed like that for a time as Clarke’s sobs slowly quieted. When they’d all but stopped, Clarke rolled to her other side to look at Lexa. Expecting annoyance or anger or suspicion, she found only concern.

“You’re safe,” she promised. Lexa watched as a few new tears slid from the ocean of Clarke’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke whispered. “If you’re wondering if I knew… I didn’t. I just knew I was scared. I’m sorry,” she repeated. 

“Don’t be sorry, Klark,” Lexa reached out and took Clarke’s chin in her hand. “If you were trapped in a living nightmare, I’m not surprised your dreams are haunted. Come with me.” Not knowing what else to do, Lexa led Clarke back to her room.

Clarke paused awkwardly in the doorway, her grip on Lexa forcing her to stop as well. “Thank you, I know you don’t me here.”

“It’s not that, Klark,” she lead them both to the bed. “We’ll talk about this in morning. For now, sleep.”

Lexa intended to keep the girl at arm’s distance but Clarke’s death grip on Lexa’s gown made that impossible. Too tired to worry about what it could mean, Lexa succumbed to sleep with Clarke wrapped in her arms and woke the next morning in a similar position.

Clarke was already awake, her blue eyes watching Lexa slowly wake up.

“Heda,” she whispered.

“Klark?”

“Thank you.” Clark shivered under Lexa’s gaze.

Lexa frowned. “What did she do to you?”

Clarke swallowed and looked up at the ceiling. “I can’t… I’m not ready.”

Lexa reached over to touch her arm, “Well, when you are… in the meantime, you’ll stay here.”

Clarke’s smile didn’t reach her eyes. “It won’t be forever… and I’ll try not to invade your personal space again.”

Lexa found that both of Clarke’s reassurances did something else than reassure her.

*

“Do you need anything, Skaiprisa?”

“Clarke,” Clarke corrected.

“Apologies, Heda directed us to address you this way. Do you need anything, Skaiprisa Clarke?”

Clarke could barely suppress her smile at the handmaiden’s attempt to satisfy both women’s requests. “I’m bored,” she sighed. “I need something to do.” Clarke was prepared for the girl to tell her she could offer only sustenance, so she was pleasantly surprised when the girl seemed to actually consider Clarke’s words.

Seeing Clarke’s surprise, the girl smiled. “Heda warned me that you would be a challenging charge.”

“Challenging?” Clarke smirked.

“Yes,” the girl laughed. “Heda actually used many more words to describe you.” That peaked Clarke’s curiosity, but the handmaiden pressed forward. “She said I could offer you the library. The gallery. The gardens. The studio. The hall. The stables…” Watching Clarke’s eyes widen, she stopped. “How about we start with a tour.”

Clarke nodded.

“Good. Let’s get you ready then.”

“Ready?”

“You don’t want to keep wearing that, do you?”

Clarke blushed when she realized she was still in her nightgown. Lexa had left shortly after they’d woken up, telling Clarke to go back to sleep and she had.

“Heda had many clothes brought here for you,” the girl gestured to the chest near the door.

How had she slept through that delivery?

“I will help,” the girl promised. “My name is Shay, by the way.”

My midafternoon, Clarke was washed, dressed, fed, and acquainted with the castle and grounds. 

“You want to return to the studio.”

Clarke cocked her head to the side, questioningly, “Yes…”

“It was hard to get you to leave,” Shay explained. “You looked at the paints how husbands look at wives.” Clarke’s cheeks reddened. “With desire.”

“I like art and it’s been a long time,” Clarke tried to explain.

“Do not be embarrassed, Skaiprisa Clarke. Passion like that can’t help but be honest. We shall return to the studio.”

Clarke smiled brightly. “Thank you.”

Clarke spent the next several hours in front of a canvas. Shay wandered in and out, but even when she was gone, Clarke knew she wasn’t alone.

“You don’t have to hide,” she called out finally, as she put her brush down, done for the day.

A guard appeared at the door.

“None of you have to hide,” Clarke clarified. And 3 more guards appeared. “You’ve been tailing me all day. If you’re going to make sure I don’t run away, you can do that while also making sure I don’t get lost. Tomorrow I need to go to the market. I’m not running away, so no need to get rough when I leave. And I’d prefer you lead me rather than follow me. Okay, I’m hungry. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

With that Clarke marched out of the studio and back to her room, where Shay appeared. “You’re hungry?”

“Yes. The network dedicated to knowing my intentions is operating at full capacity, I see.”

“Heda is waiting for you in the dining hall.”

“Take me to her, then.”

Clarke was seated at Lexa’s right side. “Will anyone else be joining us?”

“No.”

“There are a lot of seats.”

“Occasionally I must entertain.”

“Do you always eat here even when you don’t have guests?”

Lexa dipped her chin. 

“Alone?”

Lexa’s nodded again, eyes flashing to Clarke’s, looking for any trace of mockery, but all she saw was sadness. “I don’t mind it, Klark. It’s rare when I can be alone. I enjoy it, actually.”

“Should I leave you then?” Clarke smiled, making to get up.

“Sit down, Prisa,” Lexa smirked as Clarke took her seat again. “You enjoy teasing.”

“I’m not the only one.”

Lexa nodded. “You caught my guards. I intend to have words with them.”

“It’s not their fault. I was looking for them.”

“Why?”

“I’m a flight risk and you don’t trust me.”

“Their job is to watch over you, not just watch you.”

“Good.”

A silence fell over the two as they ate.

“Did you find anything about why Nia… took me?” 

Lexa observed Clarke’s squirming. “Not yet. It’ll take a few days for my scouts to report back. I’m sorry I won’t know anything sooner.”

Clarke nodded.

“Did you enjoy your day?”

“I did! You have an art studio!”

Lexa chuckled, “Yes, I do. Is that where you were today?”

Clarke nodded, “Shay gave me a tour. I won’t be bored, that’s for sure.”

“Is that what you’ve been worried about? Boredom?”

“It’s not as trivial as it sounds.”

“I didn’t mean to imply—”

“When I was in the Ice Nation, I was kept alone. Locked up for long periods of time. In the dark. Nia didn’t even have to do anything that bad to me because my mind supplied the fear. That’s why… I’m afraid to be alone with myself.

“Sensory deprivation, solitary confinement—these are hallmarks of the Ice Nation’s psychological warfare.” Lexa swallowed her bite before adding, “As is torture.”

Clarke’s eyes glazed over. 

“You said that Nia didn't have to do anything bad to you, but did she anyway?”

“Can we talk about something else?”

Lexa nodded, leaning over to refill Clarke’s glass. “What art did you work on today?”

“A woman from my nightmares.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize… we can talk about something else.”

“No, it’s okay. She was in the nightmare, but she wasn’t the one perpetuating the terror. When I was locked up, I started seeing things… hallucinating, I think I was going crazy. And whenever my mind conjured demons, she would appear to dispel them. She would sit with me. She never said anything but I would talk to her and she always seemed to understand what I was saying. Her presence calmed me down.” 

“It sounds like you have a strong mind, Klark.”

Clarke chewed a bite for a second, mulling that over. “Maybe. But I don’t think she came from me.”

“Why?”

“Because she didn’t look like someone I’ve ever seen. Her hair, her marks, her clothes… these aren’t things I could have imagined.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. You are an artist, after all.”

“You haven’t seen my art. I just recreate what I see.”

Lexa relented, “You know your mind better than I do, Klark. But even if this woman was a figment of your imagination, that wouldn’t make her any less real. Did you see her again last night?”

“No,” Clarke shook her head. “When I left Ice Nation territory, she stopped coming to me.”

“So you’re painting her?” 

“Yes, I want to remember her. She saved me.”

“Is that why you need to go to the market tomorrow?”

Clarke choked on her water. “Is that okay?’’

“My guards seem to think they have choice. ‘Skaiprisa is a very small, hairless pauna” is what I’m told,” Lexa rolled her eyes. “How you intimidate 4 of my most highly trained guards, I do not know. I could understand perhaps if they mentioned your eyes, but they did not.”

“What is pauna?”

“Pauna is pauna.” Realizing that was of little help to Clarke, she added, “I will show you a picture after dinner.” 

“Also, why do you call me Skaiprisa?”

Clarke was intrigued by the blush coloring Lexa’s cheeks. “You are the chancellor’s daughter, are you not?”

“That doesn’t make me a princess, Heda.”

“I apologize, Klark, I did not know what title to use. I just chose one I thought fit.” Clarke suddenly looked uncomfortable.

“I don’t need a title. Clarke, is fine.”

“Well, Klark kom Skaikru, you can go to the market tomorrow to get whatever supplies you need. The guards will take care of that. I can send a translator with you. I’m not certain the guards’ vocabulary includes specialized art terms.”

“Please don’t trouble yourself, Heda. I will manage.”

Lexa nodded, pushing her plate away. “As you wish.”

“Can you show me pauna now?”

“Don’t look so offended!” Lexa admonished when Clarke visibly blanched at the book’s image of pauna.

“That’s what the guards compared me to?”

“It’s an honor. Pauna is strong. Pauna gets its way.”

“Nice try, Heda.” 

“My name is Lexa, if you prefer.”

“Lexa,” Clarke repeated.

The corners of Lexa’s mouth turned up. 

That night, Clarke made every effort to stay on her side of the bed. But when the nightmare came, Lexa closed the distance between them, pulling Clarke against her until her whimpering subsided.

In the morning, Lexa woke to Clarke staring at the tattoo on her arm, the arm that was slung over Clarke’s hip.

Goosebumps rose under Clarke’s scrutiny. “You’re awake.” 

“Yes.”

“I’ve seen this design before.”

“I’ve had this for a long time. It’s a very old pattern among my people.”

“Trikru?”

“Yes, Klark.”

“It’s familiar somehow.”

Lexa yawned. “Well, you can examine it more later. I’ve got every meeting imaginable today,” she explained getting up. “You can sleep as long as you need.”

“It’s okay, I’m awake,” Clarke said, sitting up.

“Have breakfast with me then.”

“Okay.”

*

It was nearly 8 in the evening when Lexa found Clarke, asleep in a large chair in the library, piles of books around her like a fortress and one that fallen against her chest.

Her four guards were staring at the snoozing Skai girl with trepidation. 

“What are you doing?” Lexa hissed. “Dinner was supposed to be an hour ago. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Skaiprisa is sleeping.”

“Clearly.”

The guards eyed each other. 

Lexa practically growled in annoyance. “You could have at least sent word.”

“You ordered that not one of us ever leave her side.”

Lexa wanted to smack herself in the face. “Yes, true. Alright, thank you for taking care of her. It’s fine.”

The guards looked relieved as they escaped the library.

“Klark.” Lexa crouched down by the arm of the chair. “Klark,” she tried again.

“Mmmm?”

“Klark, it’s time to wake up.”

“No.”

“Klark.”

“I’m busy.”

Lexa bit her lip. “What are you busy doing?”

“Researching.”

“Oh. What are you researching?”

“Her.”

“Her, who?”

A flash of lightning followed by a clap of thunder sent Clarke rocketing out of the chair, where she stumbled over her own books. 

“Klark, you’re fine. It’s just a storm.”

Clarke clutched at her pounding heart. “What time is it?” Her voice was groggy.

“It’s late, Clarke. You’ve slept through dinner.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was…”

“Researching, I know. What did you learn?” Lexa asked, helping Clarke get up.

“That I have a lot to learn.” Lexa’s eyes fell to the titles of the books. “You’re reading about spirit guides.”

“And psychology. I want to know how I survived.”

“Sometimes we survive because we have no other choice.”

“I want to ask you a favor.” At the rise of Lexa’s brow, Clarke pressed forward, “I know I’ve asked a lot of you already. And I know you’re not going to like this request either. But just consider it before you say no.”

“What do you want, Klark?”

“I want you to tell my mother I’m safe.”

“Klark…”

“Hear me out. You don’t have to tell her I’m here. You can even send the message from me, saying it was delivered to you anonymously.”

“I understand…”

“Nia held me for maybe a month. I’ll be here with you for another month. I don’t want her to think I’m dead,” Clarke started to cry. “I can’t… the thought of her not knowing, wondering… hurting, it’s unbearable.”

“Okay, I’ll send word. Please stop crying.”

Clarke sniffled. “I don’t cry like this usually. You have no reason to believe that, I know.”

“Klark, you don’t need to explain your tears.”

“I don’t want you to think I’m weak.”

“Crying is not a sign of weakness. Once when I was a little girl—“

“You were never little, I don't believe it.”

“—hush, Klark, once when I was little, I saw the great pauna cry. Since then I’ve known that even the strongest cry.”

“I'm not a pauna,” Clarke protested, her voice still wet.

“You are prettier than most pauna,” Lexa admitted, patting her on the head.

Clarke started to smile, but then stopped. “Most?”

Lexa laughed. “I’m teasing you, Klark. You are, of course, prettier than all pauna—you are the prettiest girl in Polis.”

The glow of lightning illuminated Clarke’s blushing cheeks, but before Lexa could comment, thunder filled the room.

*

“It’s haunting,” Lexa observed over Clarke’s shoulder.

“It’s not meant to be ghoulish,” Clarke leaned back, unsatisfied.

“No, I didn’t think so. I mean it has a lingering quality. The woman is striking. I can see why she stuck with you. And you’ve brought her to life on the canvas. It’s like I know her.”

Clarke regarded Lexa, trying to determine if Lexa’s flattery had ulterior motives, but the woman’s eyes were glued to the painting, her words coming out almost as an afterthought. The woman was reflected back in Lexa’s pupils, and if anything was haunted, Clarke decided, it was Lexa’s eyes not the painting.

“What are you doing back so early? No meetings?”

Lexa laughed, “No, Klark, no meetings. I have the afternoon off.”

“And what do you do with time off?”

“I train usually.”

“Of course you do,” Clarke chuckled, dropping her brush into water.

“But today I thought it might be nice to go riding.” Clarke’s brows raised in amusement. “And I thought you might like to join me.” Her amusement grew to joy.

“Yes, I would.”

“Good, I have our bags packed already and our horses are being readied now.”

Clarke stood and brushed her hands off on her smock. “You assumed I’d agree.”

“I’m starting to know you.”

Clarke thought for a second. “Good. Let’s go.”

The trail was wide enough for them to ride side-by-side. 

Clarke’s mount seemed content enough to walk next to Lexa’s, which made Clarke count her blessings because she had no idea what she was doing.

Earlier

“This one? Really, Lexa? He looks like he could drop dead at any second.”

“He won’t. He’s hardy. Reliable. Safe.”

“Go float yourself,” Clarke muttered as Lexa gave her a leg up onto the spotted pony, who did, in fact, seem ready to buckle beneath his rider.

“You can float me later,” Lexa responded, patting Clarke’s thigh before patting the hindquarters of the planted pony.

“What’s his name?” Clarke asked as Lexa adjusted her stirrups to the proper length and placement on the ball of her feet.

“Poka.”

Clarke scrunched her nose, “Like the dance?”

“Not like a dance, no.”

“Like—“

“First lesson: control.” Clarke rolled her eyes at being cut off, which Lexa didn’t miss but chose to ignore. “Keep your heels down,” Lexa emphasized her point by taking hold of Clarke’s boot and pushing downward.

“Ow, ow, easy!” Clarke whimpered.

“Are you going to be this much of a baby about everything, Clarke?” 

“Probably, so be gentle.” Clarke grinned.

“Keeping your heels down will keep you anchored. Keep you on, okay? It’s really important,” Lexa beseeched, her eyes searching her pupil’s for acknowledgement.

“I hear you, Heda,” Clarke nodded.

“Good. Next, grip with your thighs, not your calves.”

“What happens if I grip with my claves?”

“Try.”

Clarke tightened her calves to Poka’s sides and took a deep breath when the beast beneath her took a small step forward, “Whoa!”

Lexa bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Don't worry, he’s not going anywhere,” Lexa said, but reached out to grab the reins anyway.

“It makes him go.”

“Yes.”

“So let’s say we’re riding, and I forget—“

“Clarke.”

“—and I squeeze with my calves, and he takes off—“

“Clarke.”

“—and I then I just keep squeezing harder to try to stay on—“

“Clarke, would you look down for a second.”

“What?”

“Poka doesn’t run.”

“You put me on an injured horse?!”

“No, I put you on a beginner horse.” Clarke pouted, patting Poka’s mane while Lexa continued. “Steering is a little bit trickier.”

“How hard can it be? I pull right to go right and left to go left, yeah?”

“Yes and no, but for now, sure, that’s fine. Alright, have at it, Clarke.”

“Have at it?”

“Yes, walk around a bit. You can make a large circle around me.”

Present

“So, where are we going?” Clarke asked after a while.

“We don’t have to go anywhere, Klark, sometimes it’s fun just to ride with no purpose other than riding.”

“Okay…”

“But I had planned for us to go the lake. You mentioned floating, and it’s so warm out the water will be nice.”

Sure enough, just as Lexa mentioned water, the trees opened up on a crystal lake. 

“Lexa…” Clarke breathed out.

“I know, it’s beautiful.” Lexa dismounted and helped Clarke do the same, tying their horses up and removing their tack. She then started to remove her own clothes while walking toward to the shore.

“Lexa…” Clarke repeated, no louder, as she followed a few paces behind. Lexa walked right into the water up to her knees before diving under the surface. Clarke stopped as the water covered her feet.

“Come on, Klark. There is no danger here. Pauna cannot swim.”

“True story,” Clarke muttered.

“Hmmm?” Lexa called out.

“I can’t swim either.”

“Oh. Oh!” Lexa made her way toward Clarke.

“Yeah, no lakes in space.”

“It’s fine, Klark. I can teach you. It’s not hard, I promise.”

Lexa reached her and the first thing she did was start removing layers.

“Lexa?”

She paused to look up at Clarke’s eyes, the same color as the lake. “You will not want to ride back in wet clothes, Klark.”

“I…” Clarke’s eyes were looking up at the sky, even though it was empty.

Lexa sighed, “I forgot Skaikru customs about the body and covering it. I’m sorry, Klark. It’s fine, you can leave them on. The ride back is not too long and—“ 

“No, it’s okay. You’re right, I don’t want to be stuck in wet clothes later. Can you turn around?”

Lexa coughed, “Klark, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. And it’ll be hard to teach you how to swim if I can’t watch you trying.”

“Fine. Just don’t say anything—”

“You’re beautiful.”

“—like that.”

Lexa smiled. “Is that what you’re afraid of, Klark? Being beautiful? Or being told you’re beautiful. Your face is becoming the same color as…”

Clarke had already started walking into the lake and Lexa followed close behind, taking her hand when the water reached her waist.

“Just a little deeper. There.” The water was up their shoulders and Lexa began to explain the basics of treading. Clarke caught on pretty quickly, so Lexa showed her a few basic strokes which Clarke then proceeded to use to swim in small circles around her. “Very good, Clarke. Alright, last thing is the floating that I thought were so excited for earlier. You’ll lay on your back and sort of tread with your arms and legs.” Lexa demonstrated and Clarke thought floating looked really peaceful. “Your turn.” For as easy as Lexa made it seem, it did not feel so simple to Clarke who found herself sinking.

“Lexa!” 

“You’re fine,” Lexa chuckled, hands grabbing Clarke’s wrists to right her. “You just need to relax a little. Don’t be so stiff.”

“I’m scared.”

“Well, you have to relax.”

“Oh, okay then, I’m relaxed,” Clarke joked, splashing Lexa.

“Come here,” Lexa said, her arms reaching around Clarke and hoisting her up so that she was floating on them. Clarke took a deep breath and felt her body relax. “Good, that’s it.”

“This feels nice,” Clarke sighed.

“It’s supposed to,” Lexa smiled, slowly removing her arms.

“I don’t know why you don’t spend all of your free time out here, floating.”

“If you were around, I might.”

Clarke looked up at that, breaking her posture and causing her body to sink. “You let go!”

“You were floating on your own. You didn’t need my help.”

Clarke smiled at that. “Thank you for bringing me out here.”

“I’m glad you came.”

Clarke was happy to have dry clothes to wear on the ride home because as the sun sank in the sky, the temperature started to dip. 

“Can we do this again?” Clarke asked as they handed off their horses to the stable hands.

“You can go riding and swimming every day if you’d like.”

“No, I mean can you and I do this again. Together.”

“Of course, Klark. I’d like that.”

*

“Is it finished yet, Skaiprisa Clarke?”

“I think so?”

“You do not sound certain.”

“I rarely know when I’m finished with a piece of art. And this one is especially hard to know. It feels like it’s missing something, but I don’t know what.”

“Maybe take a break from it. See it later with new eyes.”

Clarke nodded. “I think you’re right.”

“This will give you time to find an outfit.”

“Huh?”

“For the festival tonight.”

“Festival?”

“Yes, the lunar festival. Heda is taking you as her honored guest.”

“Are you sure?”

“Heda does not usually talk much with her handmaidens but this she will not stop talking about. Skaiprisa’s first lunar festival. So, yes, I am sure. She did not tell you?”

“No. What do you wear to a festival?”

Shay smiled proudly, “I will show you. We will find something perfect. Something like water.”

When Lexa found Clarke leaning over the balcony of their room, she had to stop and catch her breath. Shay had done Clarke’s hair up in waterfalls braids that cascaded down her back. The gown was blue, as Lexa has strongly suggested, and silken. The back was open, and then gathered at her hips from where it fell in soft layers.

Clarke turned around when she heard the door to the balcony move.

“Lexa.”

“Klark.”

“Apparently, there is a festival tonight.”

Lexa swallowed.

“But I wasn’t invited,” she teased.

“Klark, your dress…”

“Is it okay? If I had more than a day’s notice, I might have been able to do better…”

“No, I don’t think you could have done better. It’s perfect.”

“Is this what you’ll be wearing?” Clarke reached up to touch the shoulder guard, as she studied the green eyes now swathed in black war paint.

“I am the commander.”

“You’re also Lexa,” Clarke observed.

Lexa’s mouth turned up. “Are you ready?”

As Clarke nodded, Lexa took her hand and the two walked out into streets and music. “Where are your guards?” 

“Everywhere. They’re always watching. Do you not feel safe with me?”

“I was thinking more about your safety,” Clarke explained. 

“You are funny, Klark.” And Lexa genuinely laughed, pulling Clarke closer to her side, as the blonde protested that her words were serious, which only served to increase the volume of Lexa’s laugh.

The two walked with their fingers linked though the many tents selling space-themed cakes, drinks, jewelry, art, and trinkets. Clarke noticed the looks, heard the whispers of “skaikru” tossed around, but the comments seemed more curious than malicious. It was only when she thought she heard “wanheda” that Clarke started to worry. If Lexa heard, she made no acknowledgment of it, instead handing Clarke a small mug of steaming liquid. 

“What is it?”

“Try it and see.” Clarke took a sip. “Well?”

“It’s some sort of cider.”

“Yes, it has some similar spices,” Lexa laughed. “Moon water. What do you think?”

“It’s delicious.”

They paused in their stroll to watch performers act out the story of the moon’s crime and eternal punishment. 

“It’s a sad story,” Clarke observed, as a little child in a round moon suit, chased another child wrapped up in a sun ball.

“Most of our stories are sad ones, Klark. People live hard lives on the ground.”

“Hard lives aren’t doomed to sadness,” Clarke countered. “You can’t believe that.”

Lexa pursed her lips. 

“I can’t stand the thought of it,” Clarke pressed.

“It’s what I know,” Lexa whispered.

“You deserve better.”

Lexa tilted her head to the side. “Maybe we do.”

Maybe it was the moon water. Or the smell of Clarke. Or the feel of her. Whatever the source of her intoxication, Lexa leaned forward slowly and pressed her lips to Clarke’s. Startled at first, Clarke regained her composure and pressed right back into the kiss, her lips moving softly against Lexa’s. After a moment, Lexa pulled away slightly, her nose grazing Clarke’s as she switched angles. Clarke sighed as their lips reconnected, before pulling back.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” she whispered, searching Lexa’s eyes.

Lexa reached up to brush a fallen strand of blond hair behind Clarke’s ear. “Do you not want this?”

At the question, Clarke stepped forward, eliminating the space she’d put between them and recapturing Lexa’s lips.

The rest of the evening, the two spent pressed close to one another, holding hands, in constant need to be touching each other. 

The people of Polis said nothing, though they were clearly watching. Indra, however, kept shooting disapproving glares their way whenever they got too friendly. She actually growled when Lexa’s hand on the small of Clarke’s back slipped underneath the fabric, and Lexa’s other guards had to physically restrain Indra from drawing her sword when Lexa took a seat and Clarke climbed into her lap even though there was an open seat right next to it.

Hours later, as the last fires were extinguished and the last tents closed up, Lexa and Clarke made their way back to the castle. 

“You are walking very slowly, Klark. Would you like me to carry you?”

Clarke bumped her shoulder against Lexa’s. “I’m capable of walking, Lexa. I just don’t want this night to end.”

Lexa smiled at that and slowed her own step. “We have tomorrow. We have many tomorrows. Endless tomorrows.”

“But only one today,” Clarke signed, pressing a kiss to the side of Lexa’s jaw.

“Today has been good, hasn’t it?”

Clarke slept through the entire night. When she rose the next morning, Lexa was already gone.

“She asked me to apologize on her behalf that she couldn’t spend the morning with you,” Shay said sympathetically while she waited for Clarke to finish getting ready for breakfast.

“I understand.”

“I’m not sure you do.”

Clarke paused to look at Shay who had never been even slightly assertive. “What do you mean?”

“Heda belongs to her people.”

“Yes.”

“Her people come first.”

“Yes.”

“They will always come first.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“That if there is ever a choice to be made between you and her people, Heda won’t choose you. She can never belong to you.”

“Why would she ever have to choose between us? Why can’t she belong to us both?”

“The world is not that kind, Skaiprisa Clarke.”

That’s what her canvas was missing, Clarke learned, when she returned to the woman from her nightmares. She had painted her with hope. She had painted her with pain. But she had not painted her with the bitter poison of sacrifice—the kind the lamb must bear, a sacrifice not chosen but accepted as inescapable. 

Clarke poured this energy into the woman, and suddenly the woman, a ghostly glowing blue, could have stepped from Clarke’s canvas and she wouldn’t be surprised. 

But the gasp at the door caused her to jump from her stool. 

“It’s her,” was all Shay said before she attempted to bar Lexa’s entry into the studio.

“Shay, get out of my way,” Lexa said, more annoyed at the handmaiden’s strangeness than upset at her insubordination.

“Heda,” Shay warned, but it was too late. Lexa had seen.

“Klark,” Lexa whispered, moving toward the painting as though possessed.

“Lexa? What is it? What did I do?”

“You painted her,” Shay explained.

“That doesn't help me. Who is she?”

“Costia,” Lexa choked out.

“Who is Costia?” Clarke whispered as Shay moved to usher her out.

“No,” Lexa barked. “Leave us.” Shay didn’t hesitate to vacate the studio.

“Lexa, I’m sorry… I didn’t know—don’t know… I just painted what I saw… I’m sorry. Lexa, please say something. What’s wrong? What can I do? Who is Costia?”

Lexa sat down on the stool where Clarke had previously perched. She reached out as if to touch the woman’s face, but stopped before her fingers brushed the canvas. “Costia was someone important to me.”

“You loved her.”

“I did.”

“What did Nia do to her?”

“How do you know?”

“She was there with me, keeping me company in Nia’s cell.”

“Nia took her because she was mine, so she thought she knew my secrets.”

“Did she?”

“Not the ones Nia wanted.”

“Nia tortured her. Cut of her head. Delivered it to my bed.”

“I’m sorry, Lexa.”

“Me too. Sorry I couldn’t save her. Sorry that she suffered for being mine. Her death is my fault ten fold.”

“Your hands didn’t raise the sword.”

“Might as well have. It would have been swifter.” 

“She was kind to me.”

“She cared. That’s why I first fell for her.”

“I can get rid of it if you’d like?”

“The pain?”

“The painting. But I can try with that too.”

“No, it’s beautiful. I’d like to have it maybe,” Lexa added.

“It’s yours.” Lexa swallowed. “I’m sorry I escaped Nia and she didn’t.”

“Don't say that, Klark. I wish she could have made it back to me, but I am happy that you are here.”

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and dropped a kiss into her hair. 

They stayed like that for a while until Clarke stood up and Lexa slid around to face her.

Clarke reached out to cup Lexa’s chin, “Let me take care of you.” When Lexa nodded, not knowing what the skai girl meant but trusting her implicitly, Clarke took Lexa’s hands in her own and pulled her up. 

When Clarke helped Lexa sit back down it was into steaming bath water. Sitting behind the tub, Clarke gathered Lexa’s hair from the nape of her neck and tied it up, then let her hands slide down to Lexa’s shoulders, which she began to massage gently, eliciting a soft moan.

“Tell me about her.”

“No.”

“No?” Clarke paused momentarily in her ministrations.

“Klark, I’m not ready to go back there. Not yet.”

Clarke leaned in and pressed a butterfly kiss behind Lexa’s ear before continuing her massage. “Love and pain are twins, born from the same womb. Their lives are inseparable, their fates intertwined. You cannot know one without the other. And usually the choice isn’t yours to make anyway.” Clarke moved around to the side, cupping Lexa’s face, her thumb brushing across her cheek. 

“I was taught that love is weakness.” 

“Do you believe that?”

Lexa leaned into Clarke’s hand. “Don’t you? Without love, there would be no pain. Isn’t that what you just said?”

Clarke kissed Lexa’s temple. “Would you give up your memories with her, of your relationship, if it would spare you the pain of losing her?”

“No.” Lexa’s answer was immediate and resolute.

“No.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s jaw. “Why?”

When Lexa struggled to answer, Clarke pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Because love is worth it.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s lips. “Because your love for her is still alive. Everything we know ends, everything except love. How is that weak? Love isn’t weakness, Lexa. Love is the strongest thing we have. It is everything.” Lexa searched Clarke’s eyes and then leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss tasted of salt.

Lexa pulled back, her lip trembling. “I’m afraid I’m falling in love with you.”

“Don’t be afraid, because you’re not falling alone.”

“Come here and let me catch you.”

Clarke joined Lexa in the tub, settling her back against Lexa’s chest, letting herself be wrapped up in the girl’s tight embrace, placing her own arms overtop of Lexa’s. Clarke’s head lolled back as Lexa buried her face in the crook of her neck. 

“Don’t leave me,” Lexa whispered, nipping at the tip of Clarke’s shoulder. 

“So demanding,” Clarke laughed, but her laugh was cut short by a sharper bite.

“I am the commander.”

“You are also Lexa,” Clarke purred, as Lexa’s tongue soothed the marked skin.

“Say you’ll stay.”

Clarke swiveled around in Lexa’s arms. “This is where I want to be,” she whispered, brushing her nose against Lexa’s. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Ever.” Lexa pulled back to kiss Clarke’s nose. “You promised me a month. That’s not enough anymore. Promise me longer.”

Clarke closed the distance between them, her lips brushing Lexa’s barely. “How long do you want me for?” Clarke felt Lexa’s body shudder around her.

“Forever.” Her lips hovered over Clarke’s. “I’m yours.”

Clarke captured Lexa’s lips with her own, her tongue sneaking out teasingly, enticingly. “Mine,” she hummed, tightening her arms around Lexa’s neck.

“Only yours,” Lexa agreed, feeling Clarke smile against her lips.

“Forever.”

“Yes.” 

“I want you. Forever.” 

Lexa kissed Clarke with more urgency and Clarke pressed herself more fully against her. 

At the sound of the door opening and boots stomping in, Clarke almost flew out of Lexa’s lap and out of the bath completely.

“Heda!”

“Indra, what is this?” Lexa growled, clutching Clarke closer to her as the blonde attempted to cover herself.

“We’ve come for Wanheda.”

Clarke paled as Lexa repeated, “Wanheda? We’ve been searching for the Mountain Slayer for weeks with no success. We haven’t had a lead since—“ 

“You have her in your grasp.” 

Lexa’s furrowed brow rose and she turned slowly to regard Clarke, whose eyes were downcast. “Klark?” Clarke’s blue eyes finally met Lexa’s green ones, and they told Lexa everything she needed to know.

“Please, it’s not what—“

“Seize her,” Indra ordered, and guards grabbed hold of Clarke’s arms.

“No,” Clarke cried, struggling against their pull.

“Get your hands off her,” Lexa roared and immediately they dropped hold of the girl. “Wait outside.”

“With all due respect, Heda—“

“Shof up. Get out.”

Reluctantly Indra shuffled just outside, waiting at the door.

“Lexa,” Clarke started, following Lexa out of the bathtub and scrambling to put on clothes.

“You lied to me.”

“No.”

“You are Wanheda.”

“Yes,” Clarke admitted.

“Then you lied to me.”

“No, I didn’t lie.”

“Why did Nia capture you?”

Clarke bit her lip. “Because I am Wanheda.”

“Yes, because you are Wanheda. Not because you are the chancellor’s daughter.”

“I didn’t lie, I just couldn’t tell you everything.”

“Why did Nia send you to me?”

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Lexa—“

“No. Why did Nia send you? Was this all part of her plan? For you to get close to me? Is she how you knew about Cos—“ 

“No,” Clarke stepped forward, reaching for Lexa.

“Don’t touch me,” Lexa barked, stepping backward.

“Lexa, I love you.” Clarke’s voice was shaking, watery. 

“Don’t.”

Clarke stepped forward again. “Lexa, it wasn’t a plan. I just fell in love with you.” Clarke’s voice cracked as she reached Lexa, grabbing hold of her. “I thought Nia captured me to kill me and claim Wanheda’s power. But she didn’t. She tortured me instead, and I don’t know why. I don’t know why she sent me here. I don’t know how I got here, but I know I belong here. With you.”

“Enough.” Lexa’s voice had gone cold, and she pushed Clarke away. “Indra, enter!” Indra flew into the room flanked by her guards. “Take her away.”

“No,” Clark begged, sobbing. “No! Please. Please don’t do this.” Lexa refused to look at Clarke as she was dragged from the room.

*

Clarke’s nightmares returned. She woke screaming and she didn’t have Lexa’s arms to comfort her, so she retreated to the corner of her cell, sobbing into the sand. Clarke could practically feel the hammer against her hips, the blade against her thigh, the chain against her spine… the panic had set in too deeply for Clarke to control it. She couldn’t breath. She was going to pass out.

“In 2 3. Out 2 3. Breathe with me, Clarke.” At the sound of her name, Clarke looked up. “In 2 3. Out 2 3. Breathe, Clarke.”

“Costia?”

“In 2 3. Out 2 3.”

Clarke focused on counting the seconds of her inhalation and exhalation. 

“In 2 3. Out 2 3.”

Her heart rate started to slow. The ringing in her ears quieted.

“In 2 3. Out 2 3.”

“Costia.”

“Yes, Clarke.”

“Why—How—Why—How—“ Clarke stuttered.

Costia shook her head. “I probably can’t answer your questions.”

“You were with me in Azgeda.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Costia smiled sadly. “Because I love her.”

“Who?”

“I can’t have her anymore but that doesn’t mean I stopped loving her.”

“Lexa?”

“I stayed with you to make sure you made it to her. She’s meant to be yours.”

“I don’t know that she can belong to anyone.”

Costia actually laughed, “You’ve been listening to the gossip around the castle. Don’t take Trikru notions of honor as anything more than what they are. Lexa is a human like any other. She already belongs to you, Clarke.”

Clarke gestured to the cell around her. “I think you’ve got it backwards, I belong to her. And she doesn’t take care of what’s hers very well.”

Costia appeared thoughtful for a second. “I used to think I took care of her,” Costia admitted. “But at the end, I realized that she’d been taking care of me all along—in bigger ways than I could comprehend.”

“Do you resent her for what happened to you?”

“It was Nia, not Lexa, who tortured me.”

“Because you loved her.”

“And she loved me.”

“She didn’t save you.”

“That wasn’t something she could do.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too. Sorry I had to leave her. It hardened her heart for a while, and I worried her it would stay that way forever. But then you came along. And I knew. Knew she could be warm again. I don't regret loving her. Do you?”

“No.”

“No,” Costia repeated. 

“I’m tired.”

“I’ll stay here until you fall asleep.”

Lexa woke to sound of a falling painting. Clarke’s portrait of Costia had hit the ground. Lexa climbed out of bed to hang it back up but dropped it immediately after picking it up. Had Costia just smiled at her? Lexa brushed off the ridiculous notion, but as she lifted the painting to its spot on the wall her fingers came away wet with paint.

At breakfast, Indra reported, “The council will decide today what to do with Wanheda. Early word from the ambassadors indicates they will demand death. They want you to take her power. Competing poles of power make them nervous. They want a single authority.”

“I will see the prisoner.”

“You have duties. She will be brought to the meeting this afternoon.”

Clarke spent all morning demanding, then begging, to see Lexa. The guards ignored her completely until suddenly opening the door and dragging her from the cell. Clarke thought maybe she preferred being ignored. That was, until she was thrown at Lexa’s feet in a circle of ambassadors heatedly arguing, she realized, about her. And the word she heard most was “dead.” They wanted her dead.

When Lexa called for a vote, it was all but unanimous. The clans wanted Heda to take her power.

It was then that Clarke started to shake. 

She wasn’t here for testimony, or even trial. This was an execution. And, when she looked up at Lexa, she understood her end would come by her hands.

Clarke swallowed thickly as Lexa stepped forward. 

Clarke bowed her head. “At least this time your hands will raise the sword.”

The appearance of wet spots were Clarke’s tears were hitting the ground caught Lexa’s attention, and then her eyes were drawn to other spots on Clarke’s body.

“Why is Wanheda painted?” 

The guards looked questioningly at Heda and at each other. 

Lexa reached out brushing Clarke’s hair back to reveal streaks across her check, her neck, her nose, her hair. Every place Lexa’s lips had touched was now painted blue.

“Klark, why are you covered in blue paint?”

“You wouldn't believe me,” Clarke whispered.

Lexa considered this for a moment. “I trust you, Klark.”

Clarke shook her head and got to her feet. “Costia took care of me for you.”

Before she even met Clarke’s eyes, Lexa knew it was true. With no other thought, she reached out and gently cupped Clarke’s head at the base of her neck, pulling them together, crashing her lips against Clarke’s. Clarke instinctively tangled her hands tightly in Lexa’s hair.

The rest of the room was stunned into silence.

Then the Azgeda ambassador called out, “This is your weakness again, Heda!”

When Lexa pulled back, never breaking eye contact with Clarke, she announced, “Wanheda will not die for Heda today or ever.”

“You must take Wanheda’s power to rule the 13 clans!” The Azgeda ambassador yelled.

Lexa cast her gaze about the room. “I will not take Wanheda’s power. I don’t need to.”

Lexa dropped to her knees. “I swear fealty to you, Klark kom Skaikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own, and your people as my people. I want to be united with you. I already promised to be yours. Please, Klark, say you’ll have me forever?”

Clarke reached out and pulled Lexa to her feet. “You are mine,” she said, draping arm around Lexa’s wait. “But that’s not enough, Lexa. You must have me too.”

“You’re all I want.”

“Then you are mine and I am yours.”

“Always.”

Clarke pressed a chaste kiss to Lexa’s lips, and whispered, “We need to talk about how you treat what’s yours. I don’t like sleeping on the floor.”

Lexa choked out a soggy laugh, peppering kisses all over Clarke’s face. “I’ll make it up to you. I’ll spend every day making it up to you. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, I’m tired of sleeping alone.”

“Then never again.”

Lexa took Clarke’s hand, intertwining their fingers and then turned to address the slack-jawed ambassadors. “Wanheda and Heda shall be bound as one. We will rule together, our powers united.”

The ambassadors nodded, recognizing that Heda hadn’t taken Wanheda’s power, but would rule with it.

The Azgeda ambassador, when he realized he could find no technicality to exploit, stormed from the hall.

Lexa nodded at Indra who sent guards to tail him.

Clarke clung to Lexa’s arm, pressing herself into the commander. Lexa tilted her head, “That’s what she wanted.”

“Huh?”

“Nia, wanted to make me look weak. She wanted to challenge my authority, remove me from power. That’s why she didn’t kill you herself. She thought it’d be easier to unseat me from power by making me look weak in front of all the clans. They’d kill me when I refused to kill you. Then she’d finish the job.”

“How could she know that I would make you look weak?”

“She knew I wouldn’t be able to kill you.”

“She couldn’t have known that. She couldn’t have known that you’d fall in love with me.”

“She did.”

“How?”

“Because you reminded her of Costia.”

*

Clarke was sprawled on the sand in her underwear, her skin freckling in the sun, when Lexa plopped down beside her.

“You’re late,” Clarke pointed out.

“I have a good reason.”

“You can tell me while you get undressed, I want to swim!” Clarke declared, already starting to help Lexa remove layers.

Lexa laughed, “You have become like a fish.” Clarke smiled. “Like the puffer.” Clarke’s smile faltered and Lexa’s laugh deepened. “Exactly like the puffer,” she teased, poking Clarke’s cheeks while she huffed her protest.

Clarke stood, “Fine. Then you’re a blob fish.”

“That’s not a fish.”

“Yes, it is! I saw it in pictures in my textbooks on the Ark.”

“I’ve seen pictures of many things that are not real, Klark—you the source of some of them.”

“No paintings, Lexa! Photographs.”

“Mmmhmm,” Lexa hummed, standing and discarding her pants.

“You’re infuriating, you know.”

“Likewise,” Lexa said, grabbing hold of Clarke’s hips and pulling her close. “I can only imagine how difficult your mother is.”

“What?”

“I was detained by a Skaikru detachment. Apparently, the chancellor is coming.”

“Does she know?”

“Know what? That you’re alive? Yes, I sent word when you asked. That you’re here? Yes, I understand that word of your presence in Polis got back to Skaikru. That you’re with me? That, I don’t know.”

“She’s not going to be happy,” Clarke said, biting her lip.

“Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Are you happy, Klark?”

Clarke smiled as she inched forward until her body was flush with Lexa’s, her hands gently cradling Lexa’s head. “Yes, Lexa. With you, I am happy.” She kissed Lexa then who kissed her back hard, holding Clarke close as the girl leapt up, wrapping her legs around Lexa’s waist.

“Are you happy?” Clarke panted, breaking the kiss for a second but barely pulling back from Lexa’s wanting lips.

“Yes, Klark kom Skaikru. I am happy. I didn’t know it was possible to be this happy.” A single tear slid down her cheek, which Clarke kissed away. “You make me feel this way.”

Clarke leaned in, recapturing Lexa’s lips in a soft but firm kiss, determined to always make her feel this way.

THE END


End file.
